


Hospitable Eisbibers

by OhanaHoku



Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [23]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Caring Bud (Grimm), Exhaustion, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Male Friendship, Nick Burkhardt Whump, Nick Needs Sleep, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Bud (Grimm), Short One Shot, Sleepiness, Tired Nick Burkhardt, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, no.23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: Nick collapses from exhaustion, but Bud is there to make sure he gets the rest he deserves.Day Twenty-three of Whumptober 2020 - What's a Whumpee Gotta Do to Get Some Sleep Around Here? - Exhaustion
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt & Bud (Grimm)
Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949965
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	Hospitable Eisbibers

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there's a bit of a lack of love in this fandom for Bud, who is one of my favorite characters. So here's a sweet fic of him taking care of Portland's resident Grimm.
> 
> No TWs for this one.

All Grimms were strong, quick-witted, and perceptive. They had to be to survive in the Wesen world that they patrolled.

But even a Grimm needed the basic necessities of every human, food, water, and sleep. Nick had been doing just fine getting those first two things; It was that last one that was eluding him.

For the past four days, Nick had little to no sleep, unsure if he had actually managed to fall asleep for those blank fifteen minutes that were unaccounted for.

It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep, but rather every time he tried to sleep, someone would interrupt him. The Wesen had been restless for the past week after a big upset involving the Hundjägers.

Aside from helping to maintain peace among the Wesen, Nick also had three active cases he was investigating, as the station was short-staffed due to a small measles epidemic.

He was on his eighty-sixth hour without sleep when he finally collapsed from exhaustion, slumping to the ground right in the middle of the school parking lot.

<<>>

When Nick came to, it was to a loud shriek, the Grimm startling violently before freezing as he looked around, not recognizing the homey decor on the walls, nor the plush red comforter laid over him.

The door to the room cracked open, and Bud's head poked into the room. "Nick!" He was quick to open the door, coming in a few feet. "Did my daughter wake you up? I tried to tell her to be quiet, but hey, you know kids. But don't worry, I've sent the kids over to my brother's house, so you don't have to worry abou-"

"Bud." Nick cut the Eisbiber's babbling off. "What happened? How did I get here?"

"Oh! Oh, right. Well, I was picking up my kids from school when I saw you faint in the parking lot. Nearly gave me a heart attack thinking you were shot or something." He said.

Nick rubbed at his temple, his head pounding.

"Anyway, once I realized you were just asleep, I thought you must really have been exhausted, so I brought you to my house. I didn't want to scare Juliette, and my house is closer to the school, and you should really get back to sleep." The man said. "I'll check on you later."

The man was gone before Nick could say anything. The Grimm sighed, slumping back onto the bed. He turned over and noticed a glass of water on the nightstand, a bottle of aspirin sitting next to it. Nick grabbed the bottle, chuckling lightly before taking a couple of the small white pills. He swallowed them down with some water and burrowed back under the thick blanket. He could afford another hour or so of rest.

<<>>

When Nick woke next, it was to the smell of something delicious and savory hanging in the air. He inhaled the scent deeply, nearly falling back asleep to the soothing aroma.

It was only because of a pang in his bladder that he managed to push himself out of bed, feeling almost shaky as he stood, his body still in desperate need of a good rest.

"Nick! What are you doing out of bed?" Bud asked as he shuffled into the living room. "You still don't look so good, you know."

The Grimm hummed. "I was looking for a bathroom." He said, his voice still rough with sleep and his hair mussed.

"Oh, of course! It's at the end of the hall in the other direction." Bud told him, setting down his newspaper and pointing down the hallway Nick was standing in. 

Nick nodded, yawning as he waved his thanks and turned around.

"When you're done, my wife will bring you some dinner to eat!" The man called after him.

Sure enough, after Nick got back to the guest room, a woman similar in stature to Bud came in, a kind smile on her face, and a steaming bowl of homemade chicken soup on a tray.

She refused to listen to his attempts to thank her, as well as his excuses for getting back to work, and soon Nick was tucked back into bed with a belly full of warm soup.

<<>>

When Nick next came to, it was to a feeling of being watched, and he slowly opened his eyes.

Four sets of eyes stared back at him.

Bud cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry, Nick. The kids wanted to know what a Grimm looked like when he was sleeping, and, um, that's enough now, kids."

The man ushered his sons and daughter out, leaving Nick alone again.

The Grimm chuckled, grinning as he curled back up. He was feeling better, but a little more rest wouldn't hurt. He was warm and safe, thanks to Bud, and it wasn't often he had such a luxury.

So he'd take advantage of the situation and revel in a good night's sleep free of nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 823. That last part would totally be canon if something like this happened in the show. ;) Hope you all enjoyed this! Have a great day!
> 
> While I'm a bit busy with Whumptober at the moment, I sometimes post fic recommendations on [ my tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/) between updates, so go check that out!


End file.
